


A Thinking Cap

by Donna_Immaculata



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Double Drabble, M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-10
Updated: 2013-11-10
Packaged: 2018-01-01 01:41:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1038828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donna_Immaculata/pseuds/Donna_Immaculata
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Sorting Hat’s love song</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Thinking Cap

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Bonfoi](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonfoi/pseuds/Bonfoi) for the   
> [HP Halloween exchange](http://hp-halloween.livejournal.com/) 2013

A year has passed, the night has fallen,   
It’s our night alone.  
We’re bound by love that’s strong and fierce,  
though we’re not flesh and bone. 

The students down there in the hall,  
they feast on chops and cake.  
We feast on our ancient magic,  
oh, how it makes them quake!

They fear us more than Voldemort,  
whose name they don’t dare speak.  
They fear your secrets, fear my powers,  
beneath me, they are meek.

The fog rolls in, it makes them blind,  
it fills their hearts with dread.  
But you and I, we need no eyes,  
we use our sense instead.

They hear your whispers in the night,  
my voice stays in their heads.  
They tremble, shrink and don’t know why,  
and hide away in beds.

The banshee’s cries, the pooka’s sleek  
wide-eyed ride through the moors,  
they count for nothing when compared  
to my mind reading and your lures.

It’s our night, sweet Hallowe’en,   
the night when we unite  
our powers, auras and our souls  
in secret, ancient rite.

We are the perfect match, my love,  
like black bat and black cat  
Now let me suck your magic, dearest.  
You are my Castle, wherever you hang your Hat!


End file.
